The invention relates generally to the field of vehicle cooling systems and more specifically to method and apparatus for providing cooling to a localized volume within a vehicle.
Currently in motor vehicles, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems provide a controlled environment for the passenger compartment. Such systems are well known to be either manually or automatically controlled to maintain an environment within a temperature range that is selectable by a driver or passenger occupant, as desired.
It is also well known that when a vehicle is exposed to sun-loads or high ambient temperatures for a prolonged period of time, both the passenger compartment and the cargo storage area become excessively hot. While most HVAC systems can provide rapid cool-down of the passenger compartment to a temperature that is comfortable for the human occupants, the cooling of the cargo storage area lags or doesn't happen. In any event, without separate cooling, the transporting of groceries or other perishables in the storage compartment requires the use of insulated containers or short trips to prevent spoilage or melting.
Several attempts have been made to modify vehicles and their HVAC systems to provide heated or cooled air to cargo storage areas in order to maintain such areas at desired temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,293 shows a ducting system which directs air from the vehicle HVAC system, intended for heating, ventilating and cooling the passenger compartment to the cargo area of the vehicle. A valve is shown which allows heated or cooled air from the HVAC to be directed to either the passenger compartment or to the cargo area, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,833 shows a food storage container with air ducts that are connected into the conduit which carries conditioned air for the passenger compartment. The ducts of the food storage container divert conditioned air to the container, allowing the air to pass through the container and return to the conduit. The interior of the food storage container appears to be maintained at the same temperature as the conditioned air supplied to the passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,103 shows an insulated food container in the storage compartment of a vehicle and an air conduit extending between an air vent on the dash of the vehicle and the container. Heated or cooled air from the HVAC system is forced directly into the food container. An auxiliary fan can be mounted within the air conduit to increase the flow of air to the food container.
Commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 10/605,181 filed Sep. 12, 2003 discloses a system for controlling the fluid flow to a plurality of heat exchangers.
Commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 10/605,179 filed Sep. 12, 2003 discloses a system for cooling a vehicle battery such as that used to power an electric vehicle.
Applicant has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a system which allows for environmental cooling of the cargo area separate from and without adversely affecting the heating, cooling, or ventilating that occurs in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.